


Upon the Waters

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Human Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy, Pining, Polyamory, Rescue, Selkie Castiel, Selkie Jimmy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: “Are yousurethis is going to work?” Jimmy asks for the fourteenth time, clutching at Dean’s sleeve.“Hush, Jim,” Dean replies in an undertone, eyes darting around the street corner. They’re hidden from view by a large brick building but too much noise and someone might come closer. The last thing Dean needs is to lose hisotherselkie boyfriend.





	Upon the Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> square filled: pine tree, saffron, ginger  
> pairings: dcj  
> word count: 4.4k  
> tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, alpha!dean, omega!jimmy, omega!cas, selkie!jimmy, selkie!cas, kidnapping, angst and fluff, mutual pining, light smut right at the very end, dean’s fear of flying, my deep love for my ancestral country Ireland
> 
> rated M for cursing, implied sexual content, and mature themes of kidnapping and implied (non)human trafficking

“Are you _sure_ this is going to work?” Jimmy asks for the fourteenth time, clutching at Dean’s sleeve.

“Hush, Jim,” Dean replies in an undertone, eyes darting around the street corner. They’re hidden from view by a large brick building but too much noise and someone might come closer. The last thing Dean needs is to lose his _other_ selkie boyfriend.

Troubled, he wraps one arm around Jimmy’s shoulders and pulls him into his chest. Jimmy’s always cold in his human form though he still smells of saffron, grassy and somewhat sweet. Dean buries his nose in Jimmy’s dark hair and breathes deeply. As soon as the coast is clear they’re going in to save Cas and after that, well, he just doesn’t know.

Jimmy seems to understand what Dean needs, winding his arms around Dean’s waist in order to comfort him. He rests his forehead on Dean’s collarbone and they enjoy each other’s company while they still can, waiting impatiently in the dark for their chance to move.

After a few minutes, a group of men exits the building across the street. They’re laughing and chattering as they make their way into the parking lot and their fancy cars. Dean stares hard at the front door, trying to determine if anyone else is going to exit or not.

When Dean had opened the door of his small house to reveal Jimmy’s terrified face, he didn’t know what to expect. Jimmy had clearly been crying though so Dean ushered him inside and got him settled before asking questions.

“They took him,” he’d cried, sitting on Dean’s sofa with his own skin in his lap. “They took him and he’s _gone,_ Dean, what am I going to do? What’s going to happen to him?”

Heart pounding, Dean suggested, “why don’t you start from the beginning?”

“We were swimming, of course, and Cas said he wanted to go to shore to see if you were there. I _told him_ no, that you would’ve told us if you were going out earlier than we’d planned, but he insisted. I bet he just wanted to look for more of those shiny rocks he loves,” Jimmy had sniffled. He’d looked so sad it made Dean’s chest ache. “I stayed back a bit. I should’ve followed him sooner, I’m so stupid. By the time I went after him, I could see him walking with some strangers up and away from the water. And one of them had Cas’s skin!” Jimmy had cried some more after that. No, he doesn’t know why Cas went up onto the shore at all, and no, he doesn’t know why the group of strangers had his skin. But they both knew it had to be trouble.

When Jimmy described the man who had Cas’s skin, he sounded familiar to Dean. On a hunch, he’d called Bobby Singer who runs the Omega clinic in town. Bobby knew him all right.

Dick Roman.

Sleaziest pile of Alpha shit you can imagine; a total knothead who only cares about money and power. And he has kidnapped one of Dean’s Omegas.

Which is why Dean is hanging around this particular area, watching a building that he normally wouldn't be caught dead in, _Enterprises._ The neon sign above the door advertises the bar and restaurant inside, but Dean knows better. Everyone in this podunk town know better. On the outskirts of the big city where his sleepy ocean village begins, there is an establishment where Alphas can go to… unwind and relax after a busy workweek. It’s the kind of place that polite society pretends doesn’t exist but so many of them like to indulge.

Roman’s reputation for cutthroat business and exotic erotic displays is well-known, and it makes Dean want to throw up to think that _he’s_ got his slimy hands on Cas’s skin. Without it, Cas can’t go back to the ocean and be free like he’s meant to be. Cas is trapped, and Dean and Jimmy need to act quickly to save him.

In the near total darkness of their hiding spot, Jimmy shivers in his embrace pressing his cheek more firmly to Dean’s chest. They’d carefully hidden Jimmy’s skin back at Dean’s house; Dean’s Chevy Impala is parked a couple of blocks down, ready to make a quick getaway. Dean rubs Jimmy’s lower back tenderly and prays to whatever might be listening that they will get through this.

All he has to do is get Cas out of that awful place, get him and Jimmy their skins back, and get them back to the water. Everything after that just has to wait.

Dean watches the door of _Enterprises_ for several more minutes with no signs of life. He does, however, see an older woman in a janitorial type jumpsuit exit through a door at the back of the building and deposit a couple of medium sized bags in a dumpster at the end of the alley. That might be their shot.

He takes Jimmy’s hand and they run across the empty road, where they wait just around the corner of the next building. Sure enough, a door marked Employees Only swings open for the janitor again. Dean launches forward and prays that if she spots them she won’t cause a scene.

Dean grabs the door before it shuts and ushers Jimmy through before following. He lets the door close naturally and tugs Jimmy behind him into the nearest dark corner. They both peer around the room—a standard janitor’s office—and take note of the opposite door. From in here, there is the faint sound of music playing and a stench of alcohol and sex. Dean doesn’t let himself search for Cas’s scent.

The janitor reenters and Dean about jumps out of his skin. Jimmy digs his fingers into Dean’s bicep but he manages to stifle any noise. _Scared lover_ fills Dean’s nostrils and he turns, wrapping his arms around Jimmy to protect and comfort him. He breathes deeply to keep the panic out of his own scent and lets Jimmy inhale calm Alpha. Again, the janitor miraculously doesn’t notice them at all. Instead, she jots something down on a notepad on her desk before leaving again through the second door. That’s definitely Roman’s club out there, so that’s where they’ll need to look for Cas.

Dean looks down at Jimmy in his arms, taking in the wide blue eyes so nicely complemented by the brown henley Dean gave him to wear. Jimmy trusts him and is counting on him to get his brother back. Dean had always hoped that someday he’d be lucky enough to properly mate his gorgeous twins, but now that seems like a distant daydream.

“Let’s go,” he whispers, tugging on Jimmy’s unruly locks affectionately. Jimmy smiles and kisses Dean’s wrist, beautiful as the day they met.

He pulls the door open slowly, relieved not to see anyone standing in the hallway directly outside. Instinct tells him to move left, leading them toward the sound of the music. This hallway is lined with doors, each marked with a number and an Omega symbol. The opposite side of the hall is actually open directly into the main area of the club below, so there must be a staircase connecting this landing to the dance floor.

Bodies move and grind among the strobe lights and the occasional burst of confetti. The DJ booth at the front and bar at the back; men and women up on pedestals all around the room, dressed in leather and lace and incredibly tall high heels, moving their perfect bodies to the beat of the music.

Jimmy leans into his side and says, “none of them are Cas.” Dean immediately trusts him and turns his gaze instead to the bar. Working here is a woman and a man who is clearly not Cas. Where could he be?

“We should check the rooms.” Jimmy sounds utterly unenthusiastic but it’s the rational thing to do. If Roman brought Cas here it would be to work. “Let me go first.”

“Jimmy, no,” Dean protests.

“I’ll use my nose,” Jimmy attempts a smile. “No one knows Cas’s scent like I do. I won’t even need to open the door as long as they keep the same Omega in the same room.”

Reluctantly but fully aware of the truth of it, Dean nods. Cas and Jimmy could find each other in the vast oceans, surely the same applies here. They begin with the last door in the hall, on their immediate left and bearing the number eight. Jimmy puts a hand on the dark wood and leans in, breathing deeply. His nose crinkles and he shakes his head.

This process repeats down every door, numbers nine through fifteen, without a single spark of recognition from Jimmy. Dean keeps a close eye out, making sure that nobody spots them hanging around up here. They seem to be doing all right so far.

“He hasn’t been over here, there’s no trace of him. Dean, what if he’s not here?” Jimmy’s trembling, frightened out of his mind.

“We still have some more area to search,” Dean says, “there’s still a chance he’s nearby.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Jimmy nods, eyes watery. “Okay, where—?”

They freeze. Someone is coming up the stairs from the dance floor and heading right to them. Jimmy looks panicked and Dean, without a second to lose, pulls his Omega into a deep kiss.

He pours everything into it, cupping the back of Jimmy’s head, squeezing his ass, really playing up the appearance of a dominating Alpha. And maybe, just maybe, he’s cherishing the very last bit of happiness he can find.

Dean is lost to the feel of Jimmy’s soft mouth for several minutes, unwilling to let go until the offending smell of another Alpha moves away from them. When they’re gone, Dean relaxes and releases Jimmy. Jimmy’s cheeks are a little flushed and he’s smiling, despite the terrible situation that they’re in. Dean can’t help but kiss him one more time.

“Let’s go to the other side of the landing,” he says, pointing at the opposite side of the room where there are even more numbered doors. “Search there before we figure out how we’ll get downstairs.”

Jimmy nods and leads them back the way they came and around the opposite corner. He looks at the door with a number seven and he takes a deep breath.

He pauses. He takes another deep breath.

“Dean, Dean, this is it!” Jimmy says, “ginger, just like Cas.” He’s about to pound on the door when Dean stops him.

“Hold on, what if Cas isn’t alone in there? We don’t want him to get hurt.”

“My brother’s in there.” Tears streak down Jimmy’s cheeks. “I don’t care if an alien or the President or a god is in there, too, I’m going to rip that door off and—”

“Okay, okay,” Dean says, trying to stay calm himself. He’s desperately scared, just like Jimmy, just like their poor Castiel. He leans in himself to try to catch the smell. It’s faint and Alphas aren’t as good at discerning scents anyway, but it’s there. Ginger, pungent and spicy and _Cas._

He reaches for the handle and is disappointed to find that it won’t turn. Of course, keep the goods locked up. He leans in again and strains his ears, strangely hoping to hear _something_ above the noise of the club and also hoping to hear nothing at all.

“I don’t hear anything,” he mutters to Jimmy. “Let’s—”

He’ll never know what precisely he was planning to do after that because Jimmy has decided to take matters into his own hands. He pushes Dean out of the way and steps back on his right foot. Dean watches as Jimmy shifts his weight before stepping into and delivering a powerful kick with all of his considerable strength.

The door flies inward with a loud _crack_ as the lock is destroyed. Dean starts an internal timer because like Hell will that go unnoticed.

But it doesn’t seem to matter as much when Dean lays eyes on Cas. He looks so small and sad, sitting on a wide bed with sea green sheets. The whole room is ocean themed and the blankets around Cas are soft and gray, just like the color of Cas’s seal skin. Someone really took the time to make this into a mockery of Dean’s beautiful Omega, and they even dressed him in weird furry lingerie and put seashells in his hair. Cas looks terrified, cowering in his big bed, and Dean breathes a sigh of relief that they appear to be alone.

“Cas,” Jimmy cries, launching himself at his brother. “Cas, we’re here to rescue you!”

“It’s really you?” Cas says in this tiny voice and Dean’s heart breaks.

“Yeah, baby, we’re here now,” he says, taking a few steps forward to reach the bed. He stretches one hand out to touch Cas’s face while he’s getting the stuffing hugged out of him by Jimmy. Cas’s eyes fill with tears.

“My skin,” he asks, “did you already find it?”

“No,” Jimmy replies, “do you know where they’ve hidden it?”

Cas nods and Jimmy gets up so Cas can stand. They gave him a weird fake fishing net to wear like a robe, which Cas simply wraps around himself and marches to the door. Dean’s got some badass Omegas, that’s for damn sure.

“I think the coast is clear,” Cas says over his shoulder. Jimmy nods at him and Dean follows the twins out the door. Cas keeps his chin up and walks straight to the door at the other end of the hall from where Dean and Jimmy had come in. This door is painted black like the walls and it doesn’t have a number on it. Cas twists the handle and groans in frustration when it remains locked.

“This is Roman’s office, that bastard,” Cas explains, “he brought me in here earlier and I watched him lock up my skin in a safe beneath his desk. That disgusting motherfucker wouldn’t shut up about how much money he was going to make having me in that room.” It makes Dean see red to think of someone laying their hands on Cas without Cas’s explicit permission to do so. Angry enough, actually, that he growls at Jimmy and Cas to get out of his way and he kicks this door in himself. For the second time, they are very lucky to find themselves alone. Cas goes straight to the desk and abruptly starts laughing.

“It’s open!” He and Jimmy exchange bright smiles. “That idiot actually left it wide open. What are the odds—?”

“Babe, I love you but we gotta move it.” Dean checks the hallway nervously. Someone could come in at any moment.

“Of course, Dean.” Holding his seal skin tightly in his hand, Cas follows Jimmy back out of the office. Without a second glance, Jimmy leads them back through the janitor’s office and into the alley. Dean is feeling extremely suspicious about all of this. Not one person saw them bust Cas out of his room or break into Roman’s office? Where was the janitor?

Jimmy takes his brother’s hand and they dash across the empty street, laughing the whole way. “C’mon, Dean,” he says, bare feet slapping against asphalt (the twins abhor shoes). Returning their smiles, Dean jogs to catch up and together they run to the Impala. They crash into the front seats and Dean peels out of the deserted lot with haste.

He drives straight to the beach and his little house on the ridge. If he focuses on Jimmy and Cas whooping and cheering with joy then maybe he can avoid feeling the incoming heartbreak.

Once they retrieve Jimmy’s skin from Dean’s house, the twins make their way to the water with Dean trailing behind. As they approach the sandy shore, the reality of their situation settles over the twins, rendering the whole walk very somber.

Dean doesn’t know what to do. There’s nothing he can say, no way around the aftermath of what’s happened tonight. Jimmy and Cas must return to their ancestral home for seven years. They cannot come to shore, they cannot leave Ireland; they are being pulled by thousands of years of tradition and water magic.

They’ve spent three years living more or less together right here, in the space between Dean’s home on land and the twins’ ocean. Dean would take his boat out every day and they could spend endless hours together after his work is done; his work and his life are here and his heart belongs to his Omegas.

“Will you be safe?” he manages, watching the water lap at their feet. They stand before him naked, tanned, and gorgeous, ethereal in the moonlight. “We got so lucky back there, I don’t even—”

“The moon, Dean,” Cas says quietly. He points at the sky. “A full moon is a powerful time for our kind. I’ve no doubt the Spirits were looking out for us, keeping people’s eyes turned away.”

“Oh.” Dean breathes a sigh of relief. “And will they protect you now?”

“Yes,” Jimmy answers. He steps out from under Cas’s arm and comes to stand in front of Dean. His skin is cool to the touch in the night air. “But we… we have to go back.”

“I know,” Dean says, clenching his jaw. “I know.”

“We will miss you every day.” Cas joins his brother at Dean’s other side, resting his cheek on Dean’s shoulder. He’d kissed Dean half to death when they got to his house, while Jimmy went to grab his seal skin. Cas had murmured thanks and sweetness in Dean’s ear and for a moment, it was enough.

Dean wraps them both in a hug and he relishes one last embrace. Somehow, someway, this will have to be enough. He will have to live with the memory of this night for the next eighty-four months.

“I would have mated you,” he whispers, “I would have been yours.” He steps back out of their hold and furiously wipes the tears from his cheeks. “Maybe it’s better this way, now you two can be together.”

“No.” Jimmy shakes his head. “No, Dean, we’ll be waiting for you.” Cas nods, taking his brother’s hand.

“We love you.”

Dean cries harder still, but he still leans in for one last kiss. He tastes Cas’s mouth and Jimmy’s, one hand on each of their necks, enjoying the push and pull of their bodies one last time.

He watches his twins wrap themselves in their seal skins and, still holding hands, slowly enter the water. He watches their blue, blue eyes until he can’t see them anymore, and then he goes home to a house that has never felt so desolate and so empty. Jimmy’s arrival a few hours ago feels like another lifetime.

In a different universe, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe they could have been together forever, the three of them.

Dean doesn’t allow himself to dwell on it, not for several long and lonely months. But then, just half a year after saying goodbye, he starts to wonder if maybe this life _could_ still have a happy ending.

:     :     :     :     :

Jimmy glides through the water with ease, his sleek body twisting and turning in the waves. They decided to swim closer to the shore by the Cliffs today, he and Castiel. The Cliffs loom above them, mist clinging to their green tops and earthen peaks. Two little seals can seem awfully small next to the awesome beauty of nature.

They are, as ever, alone.

Since saying goodbye to Dean, the twins have felt pulled in separate directions. They could not resist the ancestral call to return to the Irish Sea and the Atlantic where she wraps around their island, to inhabit the waters that are rightfully theirs. At the same time, they long to return to their mate, on the opposite side of the next continent. America is such a vast country compared to theirs, America only being its newest name, one given by a new group of people who live there. The people who lived there previously were far more respectful of nature spirits like selkies, so Castiel and Jimmy had been living on that particular stretch of coast for a very long time.

Dean had arrived on a rare sunny day. He, along with one younger man and one older man, had surveyed the coast and the ridge where he would soon begin to build his home. The twins had watched his progress eagerly, interested in the ways of this new man, this stunning Alpha, so unlike the rest. Living so long, the twins have seen many people come and go, have met some truly awful humans and others who were wonderful for the short period of their little lives. And Dean stood out among these as marvelous, righteous, shining above all others.

When they finally had the opportunity to meet the fisherman, Jimmy knew that he and Castiel would love this man forever.

Dean accepted them right away. He was never cruel, never callous; instead he was warm, just as affectionate as they were, creative, and so funny. The first time Dean made Castiel laugh so hard he snorted Jimmy knew it was a done deal; and the look on Dean’s face said he knew it, too. Not to mention his _scent._

Jimmy deeply regrets never having discussed completing a mating bond with Dean. _Three years_ of love and companionship, three years of cherishing Dean’s pine tree scent, and they never brought up mating with their gorgeous Alpha. Yes, they thought of him as ‘theirs’ and they were faithful but… Well, Jimmy knew he wasn’t brave enough to ask Dean for his opinion on being mated to not one but _two_ selkies.

What if Dean had said no? It made Jimmy sick to contemplate and so he never spoke of it, and they are now to be separated from each other for another six and a half years. Before Dean, this period of banishment from the shore was _nothing._ Now it seems a greater distance than any ocean.

His melancholy scent has attracted his brother. Castiel swims around him in a careful circle, pressing kisses against his face. It’s soothing and Jimmy knows he should be very grateful to have Castiel by his side, but they are both missing Dean. So much so that it feels like a physical ache at times.

Sometimes Jimmy still catches a whiff of pine, sweet and crisp, taunting him…

He looks up at the rolling hills above him. The sun is peeking through the clouds in the West, shining beams of light around the Cliffs and the water below. Like something out of a dream, there stands Dean Winchester, silhouetted against the gray sky behind him. Jimmy stares transfixed for who knows how long.

Castiel seems wary, frightened. “Smells like Dean,” he mumbles, half hiding behind Jimmy’s shoulder. “Why does he smell like Dean?”

“It _is_ Dean,” Jimmy breathes, eyes on his Alpha. “That's _our_ Dean.”

“What if it’s a trick?” Castiel is trying to stay logical but Jimmy’s heart has already tripped, already fallen.

“Trust your nose, Cas, and your heart.” He smiles then, stretching muscles that have gone mostly unused these past several months. “Does your heart know that’s your mate up there?”

“Yes,” Castiel whines, “yes, but… but why is he here? How?”

“Let’s ask him,” Jimmy replies, waving at Dean. His pulse beats a hard staccato against his ribs when Dean waves back and turns, looking for the trail that leads to the shore. It takes a while, several hours in fact, for Dean to descend to the edge of the water. Jimmy and Castiel pace in the shallows and wonder.

When, at last, Dean arrives he begins stripping out of his clothes. His heavy coat and boots, scarf, and jeans are abandoned before he wades into the cold water. Jimmy is smiling so widely his cheeks are beginning to ache. Dean is _here._

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says seriously. Dean’s mouth quirks into a little smile.

“Hiya, Cas, Jimmy.” He winks at Jimmy. “I can see why you like this place so much.” Dean turns to look back at the Cliffs, giving Jimmy an eyeful of that gorgeous ass and _focus, Jimmy._

“It is beautiful,” he agrees, eyes flicking up Dean’s lovely back and shoulders to settle on his green eyes. “You decided to do some sightseeing?”

“Well, you see,” Dean says, running one hand through his dark blonde hair. “My old home got pretty lonely after my mates had to leave. My job, my life there just wasn’t worth living without them. And I know why they had to go and there was no way to keep them there with me. What else could I do but follow?”

Castiel gasps. “But you… flew?”

“Fucking deathtraps,” Dean mutters. “Yeah, I did, Cas.”

“For us?”

“'Course for you.” Dean laughs. “Unless there’s another pair of selkie twins I’m madly in love w—”

Castiel is the one who leaps first, quickly kissing Dean’s words away and taking in his scent again.

“You’re afraid of flying but you flew a great distance for us,” Jimmy says, pressing himself against Dean’s back, feeling the warmth of his skin. “You are truly the perfect mate, the best Alpha,” he purrs. Dean makes a noise of assent and, still holding Castiel to his chest, he cranes his neck to kiss Jimmy. Castiel kisses along Dean’s collarbone, down to play with his sensitive nipples, and down further still.

“I’m going to give you a mating bite right here,” Castiel warns Dean, pressing his lips to Dean’s inner thigh. His twin looks gorgeous between Dean’s legs, Alpha cock swelling from their kissing and touching.

“I’m ready,” Dean responds, putting his fingers through Cas’s dark hair and, with his other hand, intertwining his and Jimmy’s fingers. “I’m ready for forever. No more separation, no more what-ifs. I need you, both of you.”

“You have us,” Jimmy says, pulling Dean in for another kiss. They still have matters to discuss but first, have a lot of time apart to make up for and some scent marking to do.

A sunset peers through the cloudy sky and settles over three lovers beginning their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/): The twins are selkie. Dean’s a sailor who knows the twins and sometimes swims with them. Jimmy comes to him one night crying because someone stole Cas’ skin and has taken him hostage. Cue a daring rescue!
> 
> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/168072367694/)


End file.
